This invention relates to photoelectric facsimile transmitters which scan a document or other original graphic record and generate electrical signals similar to line-by-line television signals for reception by a recorder such as an electrolytic facsimile recorder which electrically reproduces the original graphic record. In the facsimile are there are many scanners designed to reproduce records of standard sizes, but there is a need for apparatus for scanning only a portion of original records.
For example, in a banking system when a checking account is opened in one bank branch an authorized signature for withdrawal of checks is subscribed on a signature card by the depositor. However, the depositor's checks may be presented at another bank branch or to a teller remote from the signature card file. In such situations the signature card can be transmitted by facsimile to the teller for comparison of the signatures on the card and on the check. However, normal facsimile transmission of the signature card, even at high transmission speed, is too slow for normal volume of check cashing transactions.
Accordingly one object of the present invention is to provide a facsimile transmitter which eliminates time for transmitting other than a selected portion of a graphic record, such as the signature portion.
A further object is to provide apparatus in which the bank clerk or other operator can easily select the limited portion to be transmitted, and can view the selected area, face up, in position for transmission.
A still further object is to provide a facsimile scanner which can transmit a whole document as well as selected portions thereof.